


As the Subject Owes the Prince

by Mara



Category: Power Rangers Dino Charge
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-26
Updated: 2015-09-26
Packaged: 2018-04-23 12:40:26
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,665
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4877203
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mara/pseuds/Mara
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prince Phillip isn't quite ready to go home.</p>
            </blockquote>





	As the Subject Owes the Prince

**Author's Note:**

> Written before the return of Prince Phillip, so almost certainly jossed by later events. I can live with that. This is a present for TheSecondBatgirl and other peeps who really really wanted this after the first meeting between Ivan and Phillip.

Phillip had intended to return to Zandar with the royal collection and resume his usual ~~boring~~ affairs of state. But he changed his mind upon his return to the museum, due to the director's pleas and the memory of that strange earnest man saying that even mean princes had good inside them.

It took considerable effort to stifle his normal attitude, but he was rather proud that he returned the artifacts to the museum with only a few sharp words about their safety.

"Shall I call ahead to have them ready the jet?" his personal assistant Edward murmured as he tapped on his tablet.

"No," Phillip found himself saying.

Edward and the 2 bodyguards seated across from him turned identical startled looks on him. "Your highness?"

"I want to know more about these Power Rangers and the creatures they are fighting."

Edward sighed quietly and went back to tapping.

Phillip leaned back and looked out the window. Edward was very highly paid for a reason and everything would be dealt with.

* * *

Within the hour, the group was ensconced in an inn and Edward was presenting him with a precis of what he'd learned.

"There seems," Edward said with a frown, "to be very little official information about these 'Rangers.' Most of what I found could be classified as rumor."

"I shall entertain the rumors."

"Very well, your highness. There are several so-called fan sites dedicated to describing their appearances, while the authorities appear to turn a blind eye to their presence. There is some suggestion the government may actually be covering for them, but the consensus seems to be that since the authorities don't know what to do, they're leaving the Rangers to take care of the problem for them."

Phillip raised an eyebrow. "They are not supported by a government?"

"It doesn't appear so at this time."

Phillip nodded in acknowledgement of the caveat. "Continue, please."

"By correlating the information on these sites with the people we observed during the battle, it appears that Sir Ivan is the sixth Ranger. The red…"

* * *

Phillip was tempted to simply return to the museum the following morning and ask questions, but that seemed oddly like cheating. They had saved his life and hadn't asked anything in return, so to draw attention to their presence seemed a poor repayment.

"If I may presume," Edward said as Phillip read one of the poorly written websites for the second time.

"Of course you may," Phillip said. "I'm sure you've earned the right."

"What are you looking for?"

Phillip looked up at his frustrated assistant. "I don't know."

"Ah." Edward blinked.

"I want…"

"Your highness?"

Phillip gripped the arms of the chair. "I don't know," he repeated. "But perhaps it would be a start if I spoke further with Sir Ivan. It's not every day a man steps out of history and into the present day."

"True."

"I cannot reveal anything I learn from him now, but I would be remiss as a prince of Zandar if I missed this opportunity."

"As you say." Edward didn't seem entirely convinced, but he didn't need to be.

"Can you get us to the site of a battle before it is over?"

"I believe so. It may take some time, however."

"I'll need to speak to my father, I suppose." Phillip sighed, then reached for the phone.

* * *

The conversation with his father went precisely as well as he expected, with a great deal of skepticism concerning the circumstances of the trip so far. Shouts of "Sir Ivan? Surely you jest!" could be heard throughout the suite, while Phillip's guards politely pretended not to hear anything.

However, after an extended argument, plus a discussion with his mother and the chancellor, Phillip secured permission to stay and investigate.

Now all they had to do was find Sir Ivan.

* * *

At first it seemed it would be easy, after the first reports of a man in strange clothing carrying a sword in town. However, before they could trace him, he seemed to vanish. Most likely, Phillip thought, the Rangers had persuaded the knight to change clothing.

Phillip was seriously considering his original plan to march back into the museum, secret identities be damned, when Edward pushed him out the door to the car, calling instructions to the guards as they went.

They were nearly too late for all their haste, arriving in time to see the robot creatures destroy their attacker. Phillip was paying no attention to the battle as his team scoured the ground for the location of any of the humans.

The pterosaur had flown and there, Phillip saw, leaning heavily on the shoulder of the one in black, was Sir Ivan in his gold suit. Was he injured? Phillip felt an entirely unaccustomed pang in his chest at the thought.

A prince never runs, as his mother would have reminded him, but his stride certainly lengthened as he approached.

The gold helmet turned toward him and Sir Ivan dropped to one knee as the man in black tried to stop him. The gold costume disappeared as Phillip grew closer and Sir Ivan fell to the ground.

Phillip was next to him in a flash. "Sir Ivan!"

"Easy there, your highness," the other man said, his own costume vanishing as he supported Ivan's head. "He's just a little worn out from the battle."

"Are you certain?" Phillip knelt down, taking one of Ivan's hands.

"As sure as I can be without a hospital. We can usually tell. He needs to rest."

"He'll come back with us." It wasn't just that he'd finally found the Rangers, but Phillip felt a deep need to not let Ivan out of his sight in this condition. He _needed_ to protect him.

Which was a profoundly odd feeling for a man who'd spent his entire life as a prince. Unsettling, even. But Phillip had never felt the need to deny himself and he wasn't going to start now. Ivan would return with them to the inn.

The man in black gave him a sharp look, but chose not to argue as Phillip gestured to two of his men to carry the unconscious knight to the car.

* * *

Phillip did his best to not hover, although it was difficult. Sir Ivan slept for a full 24 hours before his eyes opened. "Your highness," Ivan said, eyes widening, trying to sit up.

"Don't." Phillip put a hand on Ivan's chest, but froze as Ivan stared up at him, his eyes showing something Phillip couldn't read. He drew his hand back hastily. "I…you should rest more."

He could feel Ivan's eyes follow him as he left the room. It continued to be an unsettling feeling.

* * *

Ivan came to find him some hours later and Phillip looked up from the newspaper he'd been trying to read to find Ivan kneeling again, head bowed.

"You have sworn yourself to the Rangers, have you not?" Phillip said.

"I have. They are worthy."

"Then…you should not bow to me."

Ivan lifted his head, eyes fierce. "That is not why I am here."

"I'm sorry?"

"I do not kneel because you are the prince, but because you are _my_ prince. Mine."

Phillip blinked a few times.

Ivan started to look concerned. "Perhaps you do not recognize me yet?"

"You are Sir Ivan of Zandar. The lost knight of legend."

Ivan smiled softly. "And you are my lost prince. Though hundreds of years have passed, I know you, the prince I served, the prince I waited for."

That was utterly impossible, Phillip thought as he searched for words. Ridiculous. His heart seemed determined to beat even faster as he looked at the man who gracefully knelt before him, eyes shining.

"You do recognize me," Ivan said with satisfaction. "And you have grown into the fine man I expected."

"I don't…"

"You do." Ivan bowed his head again.

Phillip's hand reached out to rest on Ivan's head. "My knight," he said. Sliding his hand down, he lifted Ivan's chin. "Will you serve me, my knight?"

Ivan's smile was bright. "Gladly, my prince." And he pulled Phillip out of the chair until they were sprawled on the floor.

Befire he realized what he was doing, Phillip was kissing Ivan, frantic kisses, desperate kisses that he didn't entirely understand.

"Please," Ivan gasped. "I've waited for you so long."

Phillip put his hands on Ivan's forcing them down to the floor. "You'll wait until I'm ready."

"Yes!"

Ivan tilted his head back and Phillip dove in to attack his neck with mouth and tongue. It was a heady feeling, like nothing he'd ever felt before. "Why?" he managed to ask.

Ivan moaned. "Prince Colin's blood recognizes me."

"That's…that makes no sense."

Swallowing, Ivan looked up at him. "The stone of Zandar is a power source that allows me to become a Power Ranger." He arched his back, making Phillip groan. "You're worried that _this_ is nonsensical?"

Phillip was surprised into a laugh. "You make an excellent point." Nonetheless, hands still pinning Ivan's arms to the floor, he pulled back to look at him. Phillip couldn't deny that part of him felt the rightness of this. "I want…" he breathed.

"Anything."

Phillip had trouble catching his breath at that simple declaration. "We'll get there. For now, I think we should…" We should stop, he thought. "Move to the bedroom."

Ivan smiled. "Yes."

Well, they could always get to know each other afterward, Phillip thought as he unzipped his pants. And then he saw the way Ivan was watching his movements and all further coherent thought fled.

Phillip decided later that if he died that day, it would not matter, because he would carry to his grave the image of Ivan kneeling before him and reverently removing his trousers and pants, licking and sucking on what he found there with obvious joy.

Head thrown back, Phillip wondered how he had lived without Ivan until now and vowed to never live without him again.

\--end--


End file.
